Build a home
by niuxen
Summary: A really short fic about Rey and Poe "starting a little Jedi family of their own" for Anon.


Rey hated leaving home. Back on Jakku, leaving her house meant mostly fear - fear of missing her family coming back, fear of her home being robbed, fear of meeting strangers. She could handle herself alright, but she worked better alone. Fewer people to be disappointed with.

Recently coming back home was something entirely different. The current base the Resistance was expanding at was a strong fortress, and if it weren't for the missions, Rey would say life was pretty peaceful there.

The Resistance needed resources and money, and those were coming slowly from the Republic. They weren't strong enough yet to face First Order in direct battles.

So they were left with delicate, political missions, trying to be always a few steps ahead of the enemy.

Sometimes Rey missed the thrill of kicking some First Order asses, but lately, she'd been more aware of the risks to her family and friends. She had so much more to lose now than bread, water barrels, and scavenged parts.

A fresh recruit approached her the moment she stepped out of the Falcon.

„Master Dameron," a young boy approached her, bearing an envelope, „I have a message from General, she'd like to hear a report tomorrow morning."

„Thank the Force she doesn't need one now, I'm so tired I might plop to my face," Rey replied and thanked the boy. „Do you know, if my husband is back at the base?"

„Yes, ma'am, Commander Dameron came back not long before you," the boy confirmed, bowed slightly and run further for his errands.

Though content to hear the news, the fatigue Rey was feeling was overwhelming. Her mission went well, so she was in a relatively light mood, but right now nothing seemed more alluring than lying down in her own bed.

The moment Rey stepped over the door, she let out a deep sigh of relief. The main room was slightly messy, she could tell Poe recently came back - his boots messily thrown under the wall, his jacket on the floor, missing the hanger by a meter.

Rey followed his routine, thinking she'll clean up in the morning. She kicked off her own boots in the direction of Poe's and headed for their small bedroom while dropping parts of her Jedi Knight attire on her way. Lastly, she put the lightsaber in a safe place, in a locker on the wall separating main room from the bedroom. It was better to be safe than sorry, she believed that since she left Jakku those years ago.

Then she tiptoed quietly into the bedroom. The light was dimmed, but not fully out and BB-8 was standing in the corner next to the entrance, projecting little stars into the air.

Poe was laying on the bed on his right side, facing away from Rey, apparently too tired to change his shirt and pants into his nightly attire. A few strings of his grey hair were shining in BB-8's blueish projection.

„Welcome home," Poe mumbled without turning around.

Rey stopped in her tracks while putting on Poe's clean shirt from a drawer. „I thought you were asleep."

Her husband grunted in disagreement, „Nuh-uh, too tired to sleep, you know? Just enjoying this little buddy here, at least he sleeps like a log."

Warmth flooded Rey's body at the sight of a small, dark-haired head peek out from behind Poe's shoulder. Floating over his head was a plush porg - a side effect of Rey continuing to train lifting rocks while pregnant that rubbed off on her offspring.

„I hate leaving him," Poe continued and snuggled into his son's little body, wrapped in a soft blanket, breathing in the infant's hair. „So glad I picked him up on my way home."

„I know, me too, but it's safer to sometimes," Rey admitted and walked over to the bed. „I'm just grateful Kes doesn't mind."

Poe let her climb over his legs and watched as she settled between the wall and the baby. They did this since Rey found out she was pregnant. Poe would support her in then their smaller quarter and tiny bed, especially during her nightmares, making sure nobody fell off. After the baby was born the habit stayed, even after they moved to bigger quarters that had a wider bed.

„You know he loves taking care of Ezra," Poe mumbled, eyelids suddenly heavier. „Unless you want to engage one of your padawans in babysitting."

Rey chuckled and slid her leg over Poe's, kissing over boy's line of hair, „I wouldn't trust them with a happabore yet, let alone with my firstborn," she whispered when her son winced slightly, making a quiet sound of discontent at the fuss his parents were making.

„Share some," Rey commanded, patting away Poe's possessive hand over child's back.

Poe slid the little body onto Rey's chest. „Let's make another one, so it's fair."

Rey only snorted in response.

„Go to sleep, enjoy while he's still worn out from the travel," he breathed and closed his eyes.

Silence fell between the small family, and soon Rey fell asleep listening carefully to the faintest snoring of the loves of her life.


End file.
